Le mal n'existe pas
by Tulipe Noire
Summary: [One Shot] « Le mal n'existe pas, Hermione, pas plus que le bien. Ce n'est qu'une idée inventée par l'homme. Tu devrais le savoir. Maintenant, il est temps que tu me cèdes. » Petit OS LuciusXHermione.


**Le mal n'existe pas**

**Blabla sur presque rien : **bon, il s'agit de mon premier one shot. Ecris sur un coup de tête. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il s'agit donc d'un petit OS axé autour de Lucius Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger. Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, faites le moi savoir via les reviews, au pire, « delete story » pourra m'être utile ! Bonne lecture.  
**Blabla important :** j'oubliais ! _Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling !_

* * *

« Le mal n'existe pas, pas plus que le bien. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui sais tant de chose. 

Le bien et mal ne sont que des idées créées par l'homme, sans vérité absolue. Ce ne sont que deux mots pour évoquer ce qui plait ou déplait à la majorité. Mais les avis peuvent différer. Regarde.

J'étais au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est mal. »

« Moi je trouve ça bien. Regarde comment les avis peuvent être changeants d'une personne à l'autre ! Je suis pour le sang pur, tu trouves ça mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aime pas les Moldus, tu trouves ça mal également ? Pourtant, moi, je trouve ça bien. »

« Vous êtes un monstre. »

« Et alors ? Moi, je trouve ça bien. Pour toi, ce mot, _monstre_, te semble mauvais, mais pour d'autres il est synonyme de grandeur, de pouvoir, de bien. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, Hermione, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? »

« Vous êtes mauvais ! Vous ne pouvez le nier ! »

« Et pourquoi serais-je plus mauvais ou bon qu'un autre ? C'est une question de point de vue, ma petite impure. »

« Vous avez tué, torturé, vous ne pouvez qu'être mauvais ! »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tant de répulsion de ta part ? »

« Vous êtes le Mal incarné. »

« Je te le répète, le Mal n'existe pas… »

« Alors vous l'inventerez ! »

« Cela serait absurde, Hermione. »

La jeune fille grimaça de douleur lorsque Lucius referma sa main sur son poignet.

« Pourquoi tant d'entêtement ? Ne peux-tu pas faire abstraction de tes idées stupides sur le bien et le mal ? »

« Vous avez tué mes amis, vous avez tué ma famille, et même maintenant que Voldemort est tombé, vous n'allez pas vous arrêter ! »

« Non, parce que ça me plait. »

« Vous trouvez ça bien ? »

« Non, mais ça me plait. »

« Vous trouvez ça mal alors. »

« Hermione tu m'exaspères. »

Il serra encore plus sa main et on entendit nettement le bruit des os de briser. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour se libérer.

« Hermione, tes traits délicats se voient déformés par la douleur. Tu me vois forcé de t'infliger la souffrance pour te faire intégrer cette idée. Oublie le bien et le mal, Hermione. Oublie, et cède. »

« Je ne cèderai pas, jamais je ne tomberai dans les bras d'un ennemi, dans les bras du Mal. »

« Hermione fais un effort, veux-tu ? »

De sa baguette, il répara le poignet cassé de la jeune femme.

« Je pourrais te le recasser à volonté, si tu continues de me tenir tête. Je ne suis pas le Mal, tu entends ? Pas plus que tu le Bien. Alors pourquoi continues-tu de résister ? Je sais bien que tu en as envie. »

« Vous mentez ! »

« Au contraire, ma petite Hermione. »

Il s'approcha de sa captive, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne me touchez pas. Vous respirer la perversité et la haine, vous ne dégagez que des choses mauvaises et néfastes. »

« Hermione, je crois que je vais devoir casser ton poignet encore une fois pour que la leçon rentre mieux. »

Elle gémit de protestation, les larmes coulant maintenant le long de ses joues.

« Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, écoute mes paroles, et approuve-les. Je suis sûr que c'est dans tes capacités. »

« Laissez-moi… partir… »

« Cela voudrait dire que je devrais me séparer de toi, ma petite. Je ne peux me résigner à laisser fuir une femme aussi charmante que toi. »

« Je vous déteste… »

« Autant que je t'aime… »

« Vous êtes le Mal… »

« Tu es bornée… d'accord, mais alors, le Mal, comme tu dis, c'est toi… toi qui te refuses à moi… »

« Non, c'est vous… »

« Tu m'agaces. »

Il l'attrapa d'une main par la taille, et de son autre main, attira ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle poussa un gémissement de protestation, avant de finir par céder et de goûter pleinement les lèvres de l'homme. Enfin, Lucius Malfoy se recula, et murmura :

« Tu vois bien, que tu te refuses bêtement… »

« Je ne peux pas me résigner à tomber dans les bras d'un homme comme… comme vous… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Le Bien et le Mal ? »

« Oui… »

« Oublie cela, mon cœur, ils sont tous morts, nous sommes les derniers survivants de la bataille, plus personne n'est là pour influencer ton jugement de ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Je te le répète, encore une fois, fais abstraction du bien et du mal. Cela n'existe pas. »

« Pourquoi me faire cela… »

« Parce qu'il est temps que tu me cèdes… et que tu écoutes tes envies, et non tes principes et tes idées ridicules… »

Les larmes coulaient encore sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de l'adulte, sanglotante.

« Tu comprends, alors ? »

Elle acquiesça difficilement, et ravi, Lucius captura à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Le mal n'existe pas, mais nous deux, nous existons, et cela, c'est suffisant. » dit-il dans un souffle, tout près du visage d'Hermione.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle avait tant haït, avant de dire :

« Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, il n'y a que vous, et moi. »

Lucius la serra dans ses bras, et répondit :

« C'est bien, tu as compris. Je suis fier de toi, Hermione. »

« Le mal n'existe pas… »

« Et tu es désormais libre. Libre de m'appartenir. De ton plein gré. »

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas le mal, et je ne suis pas le bien. »

« C'est une question de point de vue, Hermione. Tu es à moi, maintenant. »

« Corps et âme. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. »

« Mais tu as compris. »

« J'ai compris. »

« Et nous avons l'éternité. »

« Jusqu'à ce que le bien et le mal me reviennent. »

« Ils ne reviendront pas. Et j'y veillerai. Ils n'existeront plus pour toi pas plus que pour moi. »

« Je vous hais, Lucius. Autant que je vous aime. »

« Je t'aime, Hermione. Autant que je me hais d'avoir à te faire ça. »


End file.
